crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Disappearance of Quinn Eden
On April 12th, 2007, the body of Quinn Eden was found in her home, her spinal cord pulled from the skin and wrapped around her neck. The bone and muscles from the victims’ calves and thighs were pulled out of the skin and torn apart by the the perpetrator. No suspect has been found. The victim was hunched over her computer, blood sprayed across the monitor and the keyboard. There is no last testament and will, but a journal was found on the computer with information of the demented sorts, sprouting most likely from schizophrenia. The entries date back to February 9th, 2007. They are to be kept as evidence for the investigation. This is the second police file of the now missing Quinn Eden. The body found in her home has showed itself as nothing more than a dummy for the body. This was found when the M.E. attempted to get fingerprints off of it. The journals go as followed, dating back to February 9th, 2007. February 9th, 2007 Hello. I suppose I should introduce myself, though I’m quite certain I don’t know why, as this is my “new” Journal. It used to belong to Rook, but after what happened, his family decided to give it to me. Not just the journal, but the computer in whole. But I’m digressing. Hello, journal. My name is Quinn Eden. I was a close friend to Rook Joel. His name wasn’t really Rook, but I’ve called him that for so long it’s kinda hard to remember his actual name. I think it was Brenard, or Benjamin, I can’t remember. He disappeared on Tuesday, it is now Friday of the next week. I suppose this should be all for this entry. I believe an intro is sufficient for the first journal entry. So then, goodnight my journal. February 11th, 2007 Hello again. So Rooks’ family didn’t go through any of his things on the computer, it wasn’t password protected or anything, but I sure as hell wish it was. I never really knew what he was into, y’know… But what was on the computer gave me quite an outlook. He seemed to like a lot of it rough…. But off of his fetishes. I found a journal of his depicting a creature coming into his dreams. I don’t know what to make of it, he always seemed like a pretty down to earth guy. Anyway, I'll look over more of his journals tomorrow, seeing as it's almost midnight. Have a lovely night. February 18th, 2007 Hello again. I know it's been a few days, but I've found nothing of the sorts that would make Rook go insane. His journals tell of dreams and such of a creature, but that's really all I could find. I hope there's nothing more to it than a kidnapping in all honesty... Some things in his journal... They freak me out... I'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight. March 15th, 2007 It's been a LONG time, and let me tell you journal, shit has hit the fan big time. I've been hearing things, heaving breathing, footsteps in my home, and now I believe I'm starting to see things... Shadows moving across the floor, a black humanistic body with no facial features and blood red hair... Rooks' journals are going to my head... I think I should get rid of the computer... I'll think about... This is the third police file on the missing Quinn Eden. The other files in the journal have been corrupted unexpectedly. The remaining few go as followed. April 2nd, 2007 I can hear it. It's following me, stalking me. I can hear its breath everywhere I go, I can see its damned nonexistent face! Everywhere I go it follows me! I'm going insane... I need rest, I'm signing off. April 4th, 2007 I'm stuck. I can feel its breathing on the back of my neck as I right this. I can feel its silky hands sliding over my shoulders, beckoning to turn around, but I won't. I will die at this computer if I have to be rid of this demon. April 5th, 2007 I'm going to turn around. Face my fate. I'm sorry I failed. Maybe someone will find this journal and look for me... I saved Rooks'... Maybe that will give them some insight... My mind is made, goodbye. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness February 9, 2014 Foot note- Hello, this is RationalEclipse, the author of this pasta. The date is February ninth, 2014 (Actual date). This is a foot note just to apologize to any readers. I know and understand I could have extended vastly on this. I will keep that in mind as I write more. Thank you for your time in reading this almost useless addition to the story. Have a good life.Category:Dismemberment